The Resurrection Ring
by Chucky Ray
Summary: One night after listening to Peter read his little sisters a bedtime story, The Doctor ventures out to discover if the legend of the ring that rises loved ones from the grave is true. Part three of my Next Doctor series!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Tiffany Black

One bright and sunny day Peter decided to go over to visit Maggie at her apartment. I gave him permission to go as long as he took the girls with him since I had a lot of work to do with the TARDIS. Peter and Maggie played a game of Frisbee while Jane and Cassie climbed trees. That's when suddenly another little girl only a little bit older than Jane walked over to them.

She had tanned skin with black hair and dark green eyes. "So you must be the creepy alien girls." She said in a very nasty and revolting tone.

"Yeah," Jane began before she leaped down onto the ground. "So who the heck are you?" she questioned her.

"Tiffany Black, my father's dating Maggie's mother since he recently got divorced not too long ago." She responded.

"Well he doesn't sound all that guilty about it." Jane said.

"You watch your mouth you freak! Cause someday they're getting back together!" she snapped.

"Well good luck with that since I really don't think that there's any chance of that happening." Jane told her.

"Yeah, well at least I have a mother!" Tiffany yelled and at that point Jane had had enough and shoved her over onto the ground.

"Jane!" Peter scolded with disbelief as he caught the Frisbee inside his hand before running over to her at the same time she quickly spun around on her heels and ran away.

"Jane wait!" Cassie cried as she grabbed onto the tee branch and slowly helped herself down.

"Tiffany are you alright?" Maggie asked as she leaned over and offered her her hand but the mean girl simply scowled up at her before standing back up on her feet and starting to brush herself off.

"No! That idiotic freaky sister of Peter's pushed me in the dirt!" she snapped.

"That's because you were asking for it! You made fun of the fact that you had a mother and we didn't!" Cassie snapped back at her as she placed her hands on top of her hips and pointed her finger at her.

"Nobody asked for your opinion you little shrimp." Tiffany muttered under her breath with an angry glare.

"Tiffany is that true?" Maggie questioned her just as Peter raced over to them.

"Well, maybe,.. a little." She admitted.

"You either did say it or you didn't, and if you did that was unacceptable. You know how hurt you've been ever since your father got the divorce, and Jane and the rest of her family have been just as hurt and upset ever since their mum died. Just because you're angry about something doesn't give you any right to take it out on anyone else." Maggie told her sternly.

"You can't talk to me like that, you're not my mother!" she snapped.

"No, but you can be sure that I'm going to tell your father about it later on when he comes to pick you up." Maggie told her.

"No! Don't! I'll get into big trouble!" she cried.

"Yeah well you should have thought about that before. Now go on and go play." Maggie said.

"I hate you you stupid bitch!" she shouted before she ran away.

"How could either one of her parents allow her to behave like that?" Peter questioned as soon as she had run away.

"They don't, that's why she felt so threatened." Maggie explained. "She's been acting this way ever since her father has been going out with my mother. I really didn't think that she would take the divorce so hard." She said.

"Well what happened anyway?" Peter asked her.

"Well from what I heard her father is taking drugs and that caused an abusive relationship with her mother." Maggie said.

"And they still let him near her?" he questioned her with disbelief.

"Yeah, I know, I thought exactly the same thing but unfortunately there isn't anything we can do about it. She is a mentally disturbed child right now. I can't say I really blame her, but still, that doesn't give her any reason to act like that." She said.

"Well I better go find Jane and make sure that she's alright. Can you watch Cassie for me until I get back?" he asked her.

"Sure." She agreed with a nod before she watched him started to run away into the distance.

Meanwhile I had just finished working on my TARDIS and had been coming in through the back sliding door in the kitchen when I heard the front door slam shut. "Jane?" Mickey questioned as I heard another door slam shut and I walked into the living room to see what had been the matter.

"What was that all about?" I asked him.

"I dunno, Jane just came running in here a few seconds ago. She looked awfully upset." He answered.

"I sure hope she's alright." Martha said.

"I'll go talk to her and find out what's wrong," I began as I started to walk down the hall when suddenly Peter raced inside.

"Is Jane here?" he asked.

"Yeah she just ran into her bedroom. You wouldn't happen to know what's going on by any chance would you?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm afraid so, a bully was picking on her and so she pushed her down." He explained. "She made a point of saying that Jane was a freak and she didn't have a mother." He added.

"Poor girl, she must be crushed." Martha said.

"Oh dear, I'll go talk to her." I said with a groan but Peter placed a hand onto my chest.

"No Dad, let me. After all I know how she feels since we're in the same boat." He told me.

"Well alright, but you come and get me if you need any help." I told him.

"I will, I promise." He assured me with a nod before he started down the hallway and then knocked on her bedroom door. "Jane, it's Peter." He said as he gently pushed his way inside after hearing her muffled sobs.

"Go away! I never said that you could come in!" she yelled as she continued sobbing inside her pillow.

"I know, and I know that you're pretty hurt and upset right now and I don't blame you. But I just wanted to talk to you for a moment." I told her as I sat down at the foot of her bed.

"Why?" she asked him as she continued to sob as he looked at her lovingly and leaned over to gently rub her back.

"Because I'm your brother and I know how you feel." He told her warmly. "You feel like a piece of one of your hearts has been torn out and when you look at other kids and their mothers you feel like you think that you'll never truly be happy again." He said as she sat up and sniffed.

"That's exactly how I feel, it just isn't fair." She told him with another sniff.

"Listen Jane, don't let Tiffany get to you. She's just a bully and she's going through a lot right now. She's hurting just like you are but she has a different way of showing it and that's why she's so mean. I don't think she knows how to show her anger and the rest of her emotions properly because nobody ever taught her how." He explained.

"Gee, I guess I never thought of that." Jane said while she blinked away her tears.

"Besides, there are many different kinds of families in the world or in the galaxy. It doesn't matter who's in them, it just matters that we all love each other. And you know what?" he questioned her.

"What?" she questioned him back.

"I love you,.. very much." He told her as he gently touched her cheek and softly wiped away her tears with the back of his hand.

"Well that works out perfectly because I love you too, six billion times a trillion." She told him with a sniff and a loving smile in which he exchanged.

"Would you like a hug then?" he asked her as he held out his arms as she nodded and fell into them with a final sniff as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly before kissing the top of her head and resting his own against her forehead while continuing to rub her back.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; The Bedtime Story

The TARDIS slowly started to appear out in the yard. I took a deep breath before I stepped out onto the grass and looked at the cherry blossom tree we had planted in honor of my wife's memory.

 **In loving memory of Rose Marion Tyler Smith.**

 **Loving daughter, wife, mother, and friend to all those that new her.**

 **R.I.P**

 **Born; April 7th, 1986**

 **Died; June 30th 2016**

I read the plaque over and over silently to myself. "God I miss you so much Rose." I whispered.

….. _…_

Martha walked out of the doctor's office and into the waiting room. "So?" Mickey questioned her.

"It looks like The Doctor's going to be an uncle again." She answered happily as they exchanged grins and embraced each other tightly.

That night I stepped outside to breathe in some of the night air unaware that there was a small presence behind me as I looked up at the starry sky. "Daddy?" Cassie questioned me as I finally turned around to realize that she was standing there in her nightgown.

"And just _what_ do you think you're doing out of bed young lady?" I asked her.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't sleep. What are you doing?" she asked me.

"I was just thinking." I began.

"About Mummy?" she asked as I nodded at her.

"Yes child I was. I have been ever since she died but a lot more recently." I told her.

"Me too." She began. "Daddy?" she questioned me.

"Yes?" I questioned her back.

"Do you think that there's a way for her to be able to come back?" she asked me.

"I dunno, that is except for the mirror. But if there was, you can bet that I'd be the first one to find out what." I told her.

"Well Peter said that there is. He said that he read about it in one of his books." She told me.

"What?" I questioned her with disbelief.

"It's called the resurrection ring." She told me as I stared at her wide eyed with astonishment for a moment before I picked her up and carried her back inside the house.

"Peter!" I called. "Peter! Where are you!?" I exclaimed when suddenly he walked out of the bedroom.

"I'm right here what do you want?" he asked me.

"I want to know about the resurrection ring." I told him when suddenly Jane ran out of her bedroom.

"What's going on?" she asked eagerly wearing her nightclothes.

"Peter's going to tell us a bedtime story!" Cassie cried.

"I am?" Peter questioned.

"Yes you are! We want to hear about the resurrection ring!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Please Peter, tell me everything you know about it." I pleaded.

"Well, alright, sit down." He said as we followed him back inside his bedroom and sat down next to him on top of his bed while he sat down next to us and I placed Cassie down on top of my lap.

"Well from the way it's written down in my book, the legend starts of by saying that there were these two people that were madly in love." He began.

"Just like Mummy and Daddy." Cassie interrupted as she smiled up at me and I grinned down at her and kissed the top of her head.

"That's right." I whispered softly.

"Anyway eventually they got married and had a son, but after a while the woman grew very sick and she died leaving the man a widow and him and his son alone. The man missed his wife very much and after his son died of unknown illnesses he decided to make a promise to himself and to them as he stood at the foot of their grave that he would find a way to bring them back to life. Luckily this man was a time lord, so he went back out into outer space and carved a piece out of the sun." he said.

"But that's impossible, not even time lords can look directly at the sun, their eyeballs will burn." Jane said. "Even I know that." She added.

"Well he probably found a way to do it without losing his eyesight." Peter told her.

"So what happened next?" Cassie asked him eagerly.

"He used the piece of the sun and fashioned a sparkling reddish orange diamond out of it and made a ring. A magical ring that was said to rise dead people from the grave and bring them back to life. Once the time lord traveled back to earth he tried it out but it didn't work until he had the body of his dead wife exhumed. It was only when he put it on her finger that her heart started to beat again." He explained.

"And so they lived happily ever after?" Cassie guessed.

"No, not exactly. You see it wasn't before long that word got out about the ring and it was stolen and lost forever. That is until hundreds of billions of years later it was discovered buried inside the ground and take to the museum of magical and mythical lost artifacts in the city of Birmingham." He said before I quickly got up and set Cassie back down on the bed before I ran out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Stolen!

 _Alright so just a little bit of a warning; This chapter (although I think pretty cool) is pretty scary so viewer beware. Bwahaha!_

Even though it was smack dab in the middle of the night I raced to my TARDIS. I had to go to the museum and find the ring just in case there was a slight chance that the legend was true. With a little bit of struggle and difficulty I managed to open the door with my sonic screwdriver. Then just as I stepped inside and wished that I could have a new one in its place, another one shot out of the console as if by magic.

This one was bigger and had a green light instead of a blue one. I tested it out before I quickly pulled back the lever and started to disappear unaware that Peter had just stepped out into the night and watched the TARDIS start to fade for a few moments before it completely vanished. A few moments later I arrived a crossed the street of the museum. I stepped back out of the TARDIS and used my sonic screwdriver as a flashlight.

I knew what I was about to do was completely illegal but I had to do it. I had to break in and steal the ring because I _had_ to have Rose with me, I realized that I couldn't spend the rest of my life without her. I loved her too much. I slowly crept towards the building shining the light in front of me before I stopped in front of the door and tilted my head back to read what it said on the front of it.

 **"The Museum of Magical and Mythical Lost Artifacts."**

I quickly took a deep breath and a sigh of relief before I used the screwdriver to unlock the door. Then I pushed the door wide open and I eerie creaking sound as it slowly opened the door. All that I could see around me was a never ending tunnel of darkness except for cobwebs on either side of the door with tiny little spiders running all over them.

I turned around and shone my light at a gigantic stuffed black hairy spider (about the size of one of Aragog's children) sitting by the door before turning around and facing a tall grey stuffed werewolf standing over me with its mouth wide open full of razor sharp teeth along with its razor sharp claws that it had been sticking out.

As I continued walking through the museum I saw cases with skeletons and mummies standing upright inside their cases. "This place should be called the museum of magical and mythical creatures not artifacts." I said aloud to myself as I turned the corner and shone my light at a humongous stone winding staircase and followed it into the first room on top of it.

The first thing I saw was an enormous stone with a sword stuck inside it. I walked over and bent down shinning my screwdriver onto the words engraved in the plaque to read it. "The sword in the stone," I began inside a hushed whisper. "it is said that whoever is able to remove the sword becomes king or queen of the universe." I read before I stood back up again and saw a great long white telescope standing behind it.

"The geoscope." I read on the plaque that was attached to the wall and walked over to look through it and realized that I could see right through the wall. "I have to find that ring." I said quietly to myself before I stepped away from it. It wasn't that I didn't find the other things in the museum interesting, but I was committing a crime from breaking and entering and trespassing here.

That's when suddenly I turned around and saw a bright and shiny object attached to the wall inside a glass case. I finally turned off my sonic screwdriver because it was lighting up the room with its glow. I cautiously walked over close to it. It really did look a piece of the sun in the shape of a diamond but it was more yellow and golden than it said in the story attached to a tiny bit of silver. I placed my hand on the wall and looked down at the plaque to read it.

 **"The Resurrection Ring"**

 **"Has been said to bring deceased loved ones back to life when worn upon their ring finger, but they will become lifeless again once removed."**

This was it, it was now or never. I pointed my sonic screwdriver at the case and pressed the button and waited until there was enough heat generated inside it before the glass burst and shattered into a million pieces. I quickly grabbed the ring and placed it inside my pocket.

"Warning,.." a deep demonic voice began. "you have trespassed and stolen a precious artifact from the most special museum in the universe. Now prepare to meet your maker as its creatures step forward out of the darkness to have you,.. exterminated." A Dalek finished for it as I gave a sudden horrified gasp as an alarm sounded and the lights flickered on and off.

I heard the sound of a wolf's howl coming from downstairs as my hearts pounded against my chest. I had the most terrible hunch what was about to happen to me, as I left the room I just hoped and prayed that I was wrong. However as it turned out, I was spot on as the stuffed werewolf which now had become alive stomped up the stairs towards me growling and drooling hungrily.

I gave a horrified shriek before I quickly spun around on my heels and saw a gigantic spider web hanging down from the ceiling and the enormous spider coming over the railing at my hissing and snapping its legs in a threatening manner. I rushed back inside the room and climbed up onto the stone before bending down to pull the sword of it. After a few minutes of heaving and hoeing I successfully managed to pull it out.

The werewolf growled as it stuck its head inside the doorframe. I jumped down off of the stone and jabbed it inside of its chest. It gave a loud whimper and a mournful howl before I pulled it back out, and realizing that there wasn't any blood on it, I knew I was in big trouble because I found out that it couldn't die.

It gave a ferocious growl before swiping me down the stairs with its paw. As I tumbled down the stairs I looked up and saw the groups of skeletons and mummies stepping out of their glass cases. Then I took the last bit of strength that was inside of me and leapt up to my feet and rain straight out the door as fast as I could before I used the sword to hold the door down.

Then I raced back towards the TARDIS while the creatures tried to break it open. I used my sonic screwdriver to open the door and I was able to rush inside of it before the creatures were able to escape and slammed the door shut, and pulled back the lever that would take me home.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; The Resurrection Ring

When I arrived back home it was the next morning, however my son Peter was still there to greet me as I stepped out of the TARDIS.

"Where were you?" he questioned me and from the look on his face I could tell that he already knew the answer.

"I was out doing some errands." I lied.

"Alright then, what's that in your pocket?" he asked as he gestured down and looked down at the lump inside it.

"Alright listen, it's the resurrection ring alright?" I questioned him.

"Yeah I know that but how did you get it?" he began but didn't leave me any time to answer the question.

"Steal it?" he questioned me back as he continued to stare at me a moment before turning around and walking away.

"Peter wait." I told him as I started to chase after him. "Look maybe I did steal it but you and I are the only ones that have to know about it. I mean after all, I can finally bring your mother back once and for all. "Isn't that what you and your sisters always wanted?" I asked him.

"Not this way." He began. "I mean I know how much you love Mum and I promise that I won't tell Jane and Cassie but I thought you were our father and that you were supposed to be a good role model and set a good example for us." He told me.

"I know and you're right, but it'll all be worth it in the end I promise. You'll see." I told him.

"I sincerely hope that for all of our sakes that you're right, but somehow I don't think you are." He told me before he turned around and walked away and I figured that he'd thank me for this someday, in the long run.

 _….._

"Rose?" I questioned as I stood in front of the mirror. "Are you in there?" I asked when a few moments later her reflection started walking towards me before she walked right through it. "Alright good, you're here." I began. "Stick out your left hand." I told her.

"Why?" she asked me.

"Just do it, you'll understand in a moment." I told her as she slowly stuck out her hand and I quickly pulled her wedding band off before replacing it with the resurrection ring.

"Doctor? What are you doing?" she questioned me.

"Feel anything different?" I asked her when suddenly her ghostly image turned into a solid one before me.

"Yes, I think I do." She began with a gasp as she stared back inside the mirror. "I can see my own reflection again." She said as she looked at herself inside the glass and with another sudden gasp she placed her right hand over her chest. "And I can feel my hearts beating again, but that's impossible." She said.

"No it isn't, the resurrection ring brought you back to life." I told her.

"What?" she questioned me with disbelief as she turned to look at me.

"The resurrection ring, Peter told us a story about it last night and I went to see if it was true, and, here you are." I told her as a stifled a laugh and smiled warmly at her.

"Oh my God, so I really am alive again? But how did this happen?" she asked me as I simply just took ahold of her hand.

"I dunno, but I'm sure glad that it did. I missed you so much." I told her as I suddenly felt the tears escaping from my eyes and streaming down my cheeks.

"I missed you too, all of you but_" she began.

"But what?" I asked her with uncertainty. "We can finally be together again and be a family as long as you're wearing that ring. Isn't that what you want?"

"Well yes, of course it is. It's just that well, I'm just going to have to get used to you looking so different." She told me as I placed a hand onto her cheek and rested it there while I gazed deeply inside her eyes.

"Rose, it's me. I promise it's me." I whispered. "I mean it's like I told you before, I just look different but I'm still The Doctor though." I told her.

"So, you still love me then?" she questioned as I just smiled at her.

"I never stopped." I whispered with a shake of my head before we both closed our eyes and started to kiss each other passionately. Then she wrapped her arms around my neck while she leaned in and started to deepen it.

 _….._

"Where's Daddy? I'm hungry!" Cassie exclaimed as she sat down at the kitchen table and Jane sat down next to her.

"I think he's kind of tired, he was out really late last night." Peter said when suddenly the bedroom door opened and I took my wife's arm and led her out into the hallway.

"Mummy?" Cassie questioned as she widened her eyes as Rose just smiled and nodded at her. "Is it really you?" she asked.

"Yes darling, it is." Her mother responded.

"Are you a ghost?" Jane asked.

"She's not a ghost, look!" Cassie exclaimed as she pointed to her mother's ring.

"I don't _believe_ it!" Jane cried. "It's the resurrection ring!"

"I know, your father found it and gave it to me." Rose explained happily.

"So does that mean that you're going to stay with us now?" Cassie asked her eagerly.

"Yes, your father said that I can as long as I'm wearing this." Rose told her.

"Yay! I get to have a mummy again!" she exclaimed excitedly as I grinned and watched her leap up from the table and rush over to her and leap inside her mother's arms. "I missed you _so_ much!" she cried as she hugged her middle tightly.

"I know, I missed you too sweetheart." Her mother told her as she adjusted her grip and kissed the top of her head. Jane also rushed over to give her a hug but Peter just simply heaved a heavy sigh and walked into the living room. "Peter? Are you alright?" she asked him worriedly.

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air." He said before he walked outside through the front door.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Mickey Finds Out

Peter took Shadow and walked down into the ravine. "Doctor, what's wrong with Peter? I thought that he'd be happy to see me." Rose began. "There isn't another woman is there?" she asked.

"No, no, honey of course not. He's just upset about the fight that we had earlier this morning and I do sort of feel guilty about it." I admitted. "Don't worry though he'll come around later on." I told her before I gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"C'mon, let's take the girls and go play on the tire swing, it was one of your biggest dreams remember?!" I questioned.

"Yeah but it sort of won't be the same without Peter." She told me.

"Nah, he's a bit too big for it anyway." I reassured her with a wave of my hand. "He probably would end up getting stuck." I told her as I took both of her hands in mine and kissed her fingers just when suddenly Mickey opened his bedroom and slowly walked down the hallway yawning and stretching with his eyes still closed.

"Sorry I slept in, am I late for breakfast?" he questioned groggily as he finished stretching and opened his eyes. "Rose?" he asked with disbelief when he saw her. "Is this a dream?"

"No, it's not." She answered.

"Well then am I dead?" he asked her.

"No, it isn't that either." She told him with a shake of her head.

"Then how are you standing here? You died about a month ago." He said.

"Well, it's a long story.." she began.

"And I'll tell you all about it later." I quickly interjected. "The important thing is that our Rose Tyler, my beautiful, beautiful wife is back." I told him as I stared deeply inside her eyes and smiled before kissing the back of one of her hands.

"So, it's really you then." Mickey said.

"Yes," she began with a smile and a nod. "it is." She told him.

"Rose?" he began. "It's you, you're alive. Oh my God you're alive." He told her before he quickly pulled her inside his arms and embraced her. He kissed her cheek before continuing to hug her tightly while a tear rolled down his cheek. "I missed you so much." He told her with a sniff as I smiled warmly at him while he wrapped his arms tighter around his friend.

"Is everything alright out here?" Martha questioned as she came out of the bedroom but stopped dead in her tracks and widened her eyes when she got to the end of the hallway. "Rose?" she began with disbelief. "Are you a ghost?" she asked her before Mickey pulled away from her.

"No, no she's not a ghost." Mickey said with another sniff before brushing away her tears. "She's alive look, I dunno how, but she is." He told her as he took ahold of Rose's hand and turned her towards his wife.

"It _is_ you." Martha said with a gasp of astonishment. "But that's impossible." She began. "How did this happen?" she asked.

"I'm not all that quite sure myself, I just know that it has something to do with this." Rose said as she slowly raised her hand and revealed her ring in which Mickey simply just stared down at it. I could tell by the look on his face that he knew what it was.

"Well you came back at the perfect time, because Mickey and I are just about to have a baby." Martha said happily while she smiled brightly. Both girls laughed and squealed excitedly before throwing their arms around each other and embracing.

"Well congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Rose told her as I looked up from the corner of my eye and saw Mickey walking out the front door and I decided to follow him.

"C'mon Mickey, I know something's bothering you." I told him as he stopped and turned to look back at me.

"Yeah, now that you mention it there is. That was the resurrection ring on her finger wasn't it?" he questioned.

"Yes it was," I began. "but how did you know about it?" I asked him.

"Peter told me about it, he specifically told me that he wished he had it to bring his mother back to life but he couldn't but it was heavily guarded in the most special and sacred museums in the galaxy." He began. "So that means you stole that ring!" he snapped while pointing a finger at me.

"Oh c'mon Mickey, we have Rose back! I mean I didn't expect Peter to understand but even though it was a wrong thing to do, wasn't it worth it?" I questioned him.

"No, no it wasn't. Especially since you never even told the rest of your family the truth and you're always so big on teaching your children that that's something that you should always do even when it's hard. I mean I'm glad Rose is back, I loved her and missed her like crazy and I thought about her every day. I don't blame her for any of this because she's completely innocent, and so is the rest of your family.

 _You're_ the one who's being selfish, and _you're_ the one who's going to have to live with your guilt in the end." He told me crossly before he turned around and walked away. I heaved a heavy sigh as I watched him go because deep down I knew that he was right. That night I would tell Rose the truth.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Truth is Revealed

I laid back over top of Rose and kissed her passionately with only the bedsheets covering us up. Then I placed a tender kiss on her forehead and started kissing her down her body. After a few moments I kissed her passionately and then I stared deep into her eyes. "I love you." I told her.

"I love you too." She told me before she kissed me back and I deepened it and casually stuck my tongue inside her mouth before we broke apart and then I just sadly looked at her. "What's wrong?" she asked me. "Doctor what is it?' she questioned.

"I uh,.. I have to tell you something." I began as I bent over her shoulder and kissed the top of it.

"Well, what is it?" she asked me as I kissed it again before I kissed her neck and sat back up.

"This is so hard for me to tell you, I don't even know where to begin." I admitted.

"Please Doctor, just tell me the truth." She said as I turned my head and looked down at her and then afterwards I really wish that I hadn't for how innocent her eyes had looked. "Listen sweetheart, I've got to talk to you about the resurrection ring." I began before I took a deep breath." I stole it." I told her.

"What do you mean you stole it?" she questioned as she sat up next to me.

"I mean just that, I stole it. It was inside a glass case in a museum and I took it." I explained with a nod.

"Why?" she asked me softly as she gently touched my cheek and looked inside my eyes. "That isn't like The Doctor I know." She told me.

"I know, I'm sorry. I know it was wrong but I just couldn't help it. All I could think about was having you alive again and with me. Please forgive me." I pleaded as she ran her fingers through my hair and gave me a deep and passionate kiss on my lips.

"Of course I forgive you, I love you. Nothing's ever going to change that." She assured me. "And I love being able to have had this chance to be with you one last time." She said.

"What are you talking about?" I asked her. "Aren't you going to stay with me?"

"I can't." she began with a shake of her head.

"Why not? We love each other." I told her but she simply shook her head again.

"I know, but it isn't enough. Not like this anyway. If this ring truly is stolen then you have to do the right thing and bring it back." She told me.

"No." I said loudly.

"Please Doctor, you have to. I mean how are our children ever going to learn to do the right thing if we don't show them first?" she questioned as I took a deep breath and heaved a heavy sigh while she looked down at her hand and pulled the ring off her finger.

"And if I believe in one thing, just one thing, I believe in you." She told me before she handed it over to me and I heaved another heavy sigh while she gently kissed my cheek as I twiddled it around inside my fingers.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; The Right Thing

 _Alright guys this is my last chapter. Sorry the last one was kind of short but I've been a pretty busy beaver today. Anyway the next part I'll try to post tomorrow about where the Smith family goes to Disney World and the fourth addition to my Doctor/Rose Disney series will be inside it!_

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" I asked my wife as I held the resurrection ring out in front of her.

"No," she began. "I really wish that I could stay here with you and everyone else, but I have to go. I have to do what's right." She finished.

"I know," I began before I took a deep breath and sighed. "me too." I told her. "I love you." I added.

"I love you too." She told me with a little wave before she turned around and walked back into the mirror. I just stared at it for a moment before the door opened and Peter came inside.

"Where's Mum?" he asked me as he stepped inside the bedroom.

"She's gone, you just missed her, she just left. I promised her that I would return the ring." I explained.

"Well I'm proud of you Dad, you're the doing the right thing." He told me as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"I know, but it's just still so hard." I told him as I turned to look back at the mirror hoping that Rose would come back through it again.

"Well, do you want me to come with you?" he asked me.

"Yes," I began before I turned to look back at him. "I'd really appreciate it." I told him.

"Well c'mon on then I'll make sure that Uncle Mickey and Aunt Martha are watching the girls." He said as I followed him back out of the room.

 _….._

"There's one thing that I still don't understand." I began as I stepped out of the TARDIS as it appeared a crossed the street from the museum.

"What's that?" he asked me.

"Why a Dalek was the one who told me that I would be destroyed or exterminated as they put it." I said.

"Do you remember the story I told you a couple nights ago? The man in it was a time lord, and all of the artifacts that are inside this museum are items that they found." He explained. "So it only fits that a Dalek would be a part of their alarm system." He told me.

"But Daleks are the time lords' worst enemy." I said.

"Ah yes, but they also love any given chance to exterminate someone." He pointed out as I grinned at him.

"Excellent job son, you made a great point. And I think that you're going to make a great time lord someday." I told him.

"Thanks Dad," he began. "you already are one." He told me before I pulled him inside a tight embrace and patted his shoulders.

"C'mon let's go." I told him afterwards as we broke out of the hug before we walked a crossed the street and entered the building. This time it was broad daylight so the rooms were full of people and it looked a lot less scary than it had before. I took a deep breath and walked up to the front desk and removed the ring from my pocket and set it down on the countertop in front of the lady behind the desk.

"I've come to bring this back. I was the one who took it." I explained as she looked down her spectacles at me.

"Ah I see, well I could have you arrested for trespassing and breaking and entering." She told me.

"I know and I realize that, but I just had to do the right thing and come back here and return it." I told her.

"Well in that case since you brought the ring back then I'm not going to press any charges." She told me as I took a deep sigh of relief before I left the building.

"I've got to say that I'm impressed, I didn't think that it was going to go so well." Peter began.

"Yeah me neither. I'm surprised that I got past security with a copy of the ring inside my pocket." I said with a grin as I took it out and showed it to him proudly.


End file.
